blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Hilary James Lyall/Animals Galore
Plot While planning a party for Ellie, Teddy and Kathleen, the others learn that there's a first time for everything and everyone when they meet some animals that arrived at the party. Trivia *Hilary wore her pigtails for the whole entire episode. *The second time Hilary was seen without her glasses on. **It's revealed that Hilary can't see very well without her glasses. *The group (Jackson, Olivia and Gordon) also appeared with Miguel in A Wet-Tastic Adventure and A Jungle-ly Jungle Peril *This is the first time Ariel Winter voices Hilary. * Songs #It's a Fun Fun Sunny Day #The Having Fun Song #Animals Everywhere #Laugh with Me #The Ants Go Marching #Every Animal Talks In Its Own Special Way #Big and Little #Make a New Friend Everyday #I Used To Be Afraid #By Myself #The Kangaroo Hop #Being Together #The Friendship Song #You Can Count on Me #I Love You Cast #Ariel Winter as Hilary #Katie Bergin as Kipper #Nolan North as Blaze #Caleel Harris as AJ #Chloe Grace Moretz as Mermaid Coral #Sunil Malhotra as Stripes #Liliana Mumy as Cassidy #Jayden Greig as Jackson #Evan Blaylock as Luke #Ethan Pugiotto as Duke #Jaxon Mercey as Gordon #Ava Preston as Olivia #Zoe Pessin as Brianna #Cory Doran as Noah #Richard Binsley as Brendan #Erin Matthews as Cousin Sheila #Sirena Irwin as #Cedric Yarbrough as #Jess Harnell as #Tabitha St Germain as Ellie #Jessica DiCicco as Teddy #Shannon Chan Kent as Kathleen Transcript (The episode starts off with Mermaid Coral laying the box down on the table.) *Mermaid Coral: "There perfect." (Duke and Luke arrived.) *Duke: "Hello Mermaid Coral." *Mermaid Coral: "Hi guys." *Luke: "Isn't it great that your cousins are coming to the party." *Mermaid Coral: "I know. They’ll really have the best time." *Luke: "Then let’s get decorating." *Duke: "Good idea." *Mermaid Coral: "Okay. Let's see what's there. You stay here, my friend." *Luke: “I can't wait till your cousins get here, Mermaid Coral." *Duke: "They’ll have fun just like everyone else." *Mermaid Coral: "It certainly is a beautiful day for a party." (Song: It's a Fun Fun Sunny Day.) *Luke: (Sings)Yes. It's a perfect day for having fun. *Duke: (Sings)We'll run and play out in the sun. *Mermaid Coral: (Sings)Let's jump and sing. We can do anything. It's a fun fun sunny day. *All: (Sings)We're gonna have fun. It's a beautiful sunny day. Let's jump and sing. We can do anything. It's a fun fun sunny day. *Mermaid Coral: "Are you excited to meet my cousins, Blaze?" (Right on cue, Blaze comes to life.) *Blaze: "Wow. I can't wait." *All: "Blaze!" *Blaze: "Hi everybody! I'm so glad to see you." *Luke: (Sings)Play some catch. *Duke: (Sings)Or climb a tree. *Mermaid Coral: (Sings)Or fly a kite if we catch a breeze. *Blaze: (Sings)It's a perfect day. You can do as you please. It's a fun fun sunny day. *All: (Sings)We're gonna have fun. It's a beautiful sunny day. Let's jump and sing. We can do anything. It's a fun fun sunny day. We're gonna have fun. It's a beautiful sunny day. *Luke: (Sings)Let's jump. *Duke: (Sings)And sing. *Mermaid Coral: (Sings)We can do anything. *All: (Sings)It's a fun fun sunny day. Let's jump and sing. We can do anything. It's a fun fun funny. A sun sun sunny. A fun fun sunny day. (Song ends.) *Blaze: "That was great." *Mermaid Coral: "This is gonna be the best party my cousins'll ever have." (Hilary arrives with a box of decorations. She kept dropping them as she ran.) *Hilary: "Whoopsie. I'll have to get those later. Oh. I'm dropping some more." *Blaze: "Hi Hilary." *All: "Hello Hilary." *Hilary: "Hi everybody. Hi Mermaid Coral. Hello Blaze." *Jackson: "Hey Hilary. Here." *Cassidy: "You dropped these decorations on the way." *All: "Hi Jackson. Hello Cassidy." *Cassidy: "Hi guys." *Jackson: "What's up." *Mermaid Coral: "My cousins are coming and we're planning a party." *All: "Oh. That’s great. Totally awesome. Yep." (Kipper follows, looking a little tired.) *Kipper: "Wait up, mates." *All: "Hi Kipper." *Kipper: "G'day everybody. Planning a party are you." *Mermaid Coral: "That's right, Kipper. My cousins are coming and we're planning a welcome party to make them feel welcome." *Kipper: "This Party is gonna be Hop-eriffic." *Hilary: "Hey. You Guys know where AJ is. We can't seem to find him anywhere." *All: "No. I haven't. No luck. Not even close." *Hilary: "Hmm. Maybe he's in the squirrel's home again. I can tell because whenever AJ goes missing, he ends up in the squirrel nest. I'd better ask. Hey squirrel family!" *Squirrel: "Yes." *Hilary: "By any chance you seen someone named AJ anywhere." *Kipper: "Well. He's a kid. Ya know where he could be." *Squirrel: "Well Guys. If you're looking for AJ, he's in here. I'll get him out for you." (The squirrel lifts AJ out of the squirrel nest.) *Squirrel: "Here...He...Comes. Look out below!" (Right on cue, AJ came to life.) *AJ: "Whoa!" *All: "AJ!" *AJ: "Hi everybody. Oh. Are you guys planning a party." *Mermaid Coral: "Yeah. My cousins are coming and we're having a welcome party to make them feel welcome." *Hilary: "You Guys wanna help." *AJ: "We'd be delighted too." *Mermaid Coral: "Great! Then let's get to it." (Song: The Having Fun Song.) *All: (Sings)Today is a special day. Because we're all together. We'll have the very best-of time. Because we're gonna have fun. *Duke: (Sings)Clap your hands. *Luke: (Sings)Run in place. *Jackson: (Sings)Dance a silly dance. *Cassidy: (Sings)Make a funny face. *All: (Sings)Whatever we do, me and you. The one thing that we know is...We're gonna have fun, fun, fun. Fun with everyone. We're gonna play all day. We're gonna have fun together. Fun, fun, fun. Fun with everyone. We're gonna play all day. Together we're gonna have fun. Whatever we do, me and you. The one thing that we know is...We're gonna have fun, fun, fun. Fun with everyone. We're gonna play all day. We're gonna have fun together. Fun, fun, fun. Fun with everyone. We're gonna play all day. Together we're gonna have fun. Together we're gonna have fun. (Song ends.) *Mermaid Coral: "I can't wait til' my cousins get here." (Stripes comes near the gate, jumping over a fence.) *Stripes: "Rawr. Me neither." *All: "Hi Stripes. Nice to see you." *Mermaid Coral: "Glad you made it, Stripes. We're planning a Welcome Party for my cousins." *Stripes: "Rawr. That's so cool." *All: "Yeah. Sure is. Of course." *Hilary: "Guys. I just remembered. I have to go and get ready." *Kipper: "We'd better get going now." *Hilary: "See you Guys, later." *Blaze: "Bye Hilary." *AJ: "See you later." *Mermaid Coral: "What say we decorate some more." *All: "Okay." (Meanwhile, back at Hilary's house. Hilary is deciding on a new hairstyle.) *Hilary: "So Kipper. Which hairstyle do you think I should wear to the party. French braids." *Kipper: "No. Too Frenchy, Ooh-La-La." *Hilary: "How about a ballerina bun." *Kipper: "Naw. To tutu dancey." *Hilary: "What about my always beautiful beautiful beautiful just beautiful pigtails." *Kipper: "I think they're totally kanga-tastic." *Both: "Perfect." *Hilary: "Now for a little kangaroo-look on me." (Hilary puts on a kangaroo ear headband and crocheted her bow tie. Then she placed her kangaroo tail on her and buckled up her kangaroo pouch.) *Hilary: "Perfect. Okay Kipper. Now let's get to the party." (Meanwhile, Ellie, Teddy and Kathleen are exploring the zoo.) *Ellie: "C'mon Guys. Let's go see those animals." *Teddy: "I don't know about this, Ellie." *Kathleen: "Teddy's right. Can we at least go to the party where Cousin Mermaid Coral is holding it." *Ellie: "But look at all the animals. There are lots of animals to see. For example, this animal for instance is really a gorilla. She may look scary, but really she looks friendly once you get to know her." *Teddy: "Since when do they have four wheels." *Kathleen: "C'mon Teddy." *Teddy: "Coming guys." (Teddy rushed off to join Ellie and Kathleen.) *Ellie: "I just love animals. There's so much you can see." (Song: Animals Everywhere.) * (Song ends. A gust of wind blows near the gorilla.) *Bam: (Sneezes). (Her sneeze gets Ellie, Teddy and Kathleen's attention and the blast busted the cage.) *Kathleen: "What is that." *Bam: "What a little sneeze I got." *Teddy: "I was trying to tell you guys that she has four wheels and now she..." *All: "Talks." *Ellie: "Let's get out of here." (They ran away from her as fast as they could.) *Bam: "Wait. Come back. I won't hurt you. Please." *All: (Screaming). *Ellie: "Get to the main exit gate. We may have to use that chariot to get away." *Teddy: "Chariot. Why wasn't I informed of this situation." (They raced through the gate.) *Kathleen: "We made it." *Teddy: "And not a moment too soon. Unless we get away, she's gonna ambush us for sure. Let's go." *Ellie: "To the chariot." (They hurried over to the chariot.) *Teddy: "Safety first." *Kathleen: "Yah." *Ellie: "Yikes." *Teddy: "Keep your hands and feet inside the chariot at all times." (They quickly got away as fast as they could.) *Ellie: "Oh. I sure hope our new friends are having as much luck as we are." (Meanwhile, Hilary and Kipper are on their way to the Welcome Party.) *Hilary: "I can't wait until we get to the party." *Kipper: "They would love to hear one of our famous jokes at the party." *Hilary: "Yeah. Like this one. Knock Knock." *Kipper: "Who's there." *Hilary: "Interrupting cow." *Kipper: "Interupping cow who?" *Hilary: "Moo!" *All: (Laughter). (Song: Laugh with Me.) * (Song ends.) *All: (Laughing). *Brianna: "So. Did you know that there might be some pranks going on at this party." *Noah: "Yeah. They're so funny." *Brendan: "Glad we picked the perfect day to move here." *Hilary: (Gasps)"C'mon Kipper. Hide." (Hilary took Kipper and they found someplace to hide.) *Hilary: "I need to get a closer look so I can see who those new kids are." (Hilary started running. But suddenly, she steps on a stick and that gets the kids' attention.) *Hilary: "Oh no. Run Kipper." *All: (Screaming). *Noah: "Hey. Whoever you are. Come back. Please." *Brendan: "Come back, little girl." *Brianna: "There she goes." (Hilary hides and her pigtails stick out. Kipper's tail sticks out too.) *Brendan: "Where'd she go." *Noah: "There she is. I saw her pigtails stick out. And I also saw a kangaroo tail stick out too." *All: "A kangaroo tail?!" *Hilary: "I know fun is fun. But new friends make me feel shy a lot." *Noah: "It's okay, little girl. We're just here to say hi." *Hilary: "Really." *Brendan: "Exactly. Uh. What's your name, little girl." *Hilary: "I'm Hilary. This is Kipper." *Kipper: "G'day, Everybody." *Brendan: "I'm Brendan." *Brianna: "I'm Brianna." *Brendan: "This is Noah." *Hilary: "Hi guys." *Noah: "We moved here yesterday." *Brendan: "We want to have fun with someone we like." *Brianna: "Do you have any requests." *Hilary: "Kipper and I are always full of kanga-riffic requests instored on the fun. Right, Kipper?" *Kipper: "You betcha, mate." *Brianna: "Great!" *Hilary: "Lucky for me, I have a fun way of how we'll have lots of fun together(Whistles)." (A strange looking vehicle zoomed by and it brought the kids in.) *Noah: "Um. What just happened." *Brianna: "Where are we." *Brendan: "What is this." *Hilary: "Introducing our newest commode of transportation. The Hilary and Kipper Express. Okay Kipper. Step on it." (Kipper races to push the gas petal and they drove off like crazy.) *All: "Whoa." *Hilary: "Hmm. I wonder how the guys are doing back at the party." (Meanwhile, back at the party, Jackson, Cassidy and AJ are sorting out the boxes.) *Jackson: "Oh look." *Cassidy: (Gasps)"It's our sashes from when we join the Safari Scouts." *AJ: "The Safari Scouts." *Jackson: "Wait. You haven't heard of the Safari Scouts before." *AJ: "I don't think so." *Cassidy: "But hey. What can I say. First time for everything and everyone. Hilary told us that last week." *Jackson: "We once joined a troop called the Safari Scouts." *Cassidy: "This one is one of our favourite badges we'd ever earned." *AJ: "The animal tracker badge." *Jackson: "Yes. We got it while exploring the African Savannah one summer." *Cassidy: "We also marched and sang a special marching song." *Both: "Because this is how it goes." (Song: The Ants Go Marching Song.) * (Song ends.) *All: (Laughing). *Jackson: "That was a lot of fun. Wasn't it." *AJ: "Hey Guys. C'mon. Let's check out the animal exhibit." (They hurried off to the animal exhibit.) *AJ: "Here we are." *Cassidy: "AJ. Are you sure this is a great time to explore." *AJ: "Of course guys. I kinda love this place already. I mean, there's a lot to see. For example, this animal for instance is typically a rhino. He may not be able to see really well, but I'd say he looks friendly once you get to know him better." *Cassidy: "Since when do they have four wheels." *Jackson: "C'mon Cassidy." *Cassidy: "Coming guys." (Cassidy runs off to join the others.) *AJ: "Did you guys know that every animals can talk in their own special way." (Song: Every Animal Talks In Its Own Special Way.) * (Song ends.) *Cassidy: "All I see here is dust. Better clear it up." (Cassidy blows on the dust and it blows near the rhino.) *Nelson: (Sneezes). (His sneeze gets Cassidy, Jackson and AJ's attention and the blast knocks the gate fences down.) *Jackson: "What is that?" *Nelson: "That was one big sneeze I got." *Cassidy: "I was trying to tell you guys that he has four wheels and now he..." *All: "Talks." *Jackson: "Um. Cassidy. Haven't we told AJ the time of how we earned our run away in terror badge." *Cassidy: "I don't think so." *Jackson: "Time to show him how we earn it." (Jackson and Cassidy raced out of the animal exhibit, leaving AJ behind.) *Nelson: "No. Wait. Kids. Come back. Please. I won't harm you." (Jackson and Cassidy raced outside.) *Both: (Screaming). *Cassidy: "I think we might've lost him." *Jackson: "Not only that. We lost AJ too." *Cassidy: "Oh. I hope Hilary is having much more fun than this." (Meanwhile, Hilary, Kipper and her new friends are driving in the Hilary and Kipper Express.) *Hilary: "Before school even started for me, I used my imagination and it magically brought me and Kipper to Axle City. That's the place where Kipper and I first met Blaze and AJ." *Brianna: "Wow. Wait. You and Kipper met Blaze and AJ on your first adventure." *Hilary: "Yeah. I can't wait for you guys to meet 'em. They're always together, kind of." *Noah: "So are they best friends." *Hilary: "Blaze and AJ. Yeah. They've been together since they met each other on Friendship Day." *Brendan: "And are they ever friends with you." *Hilary: "Yeah. Ever since Kipper and I first met them when I used my imagination." *Noah: "Anyway. We've got a to do list to get through today." *Hilary: "Hmm. I'm supposed to go to a Welcome Party. Mermaid Coral's cousins, Ellie, Teddy and Kathleen are coming to the party as Mermaid Coral's guests of honor. But everyone needs to have fun once in a while." *Kipper: "Some people these days." *Hilary: "So. What say we go have some fun." *All: "Yeah." *Hilary: "But first, I'd better send my friends a text to let them know." (Hilary gets out her phone from her kangaroo pouch and began texting. Back at the party.) *Mermaid Coral: "Oh. A text message from Hilary. I'm gone out to have fun with some new friends who just moved here yesterday. I'll be at the party before you know it. Signed Hilary. Huh. Kids these days will do almost anything to have a little fun once in a while." *Jackson: "Mermaid Coral!" *Mermaid Coral: "Jackson? Cassidy? What is it." *Cassidy: "We need help." *Mermaid Coral: "What's wrong." *Jackson: "We lost AJ while showing him how we earned our Run Away In Terror Badges as Safari Scouts." *Mermaid Coral: "When was the last time you saw him." *Cassidy: "After realizing a rhino with four wheels and now he talks." *Jackson: "Cassidy blew the dust just to clear it away and it made him sneeze." *Mermaid Coral: "Oh man. We've gotta find him before the party starts." *Cassidy: "Are you thinking what we're thinking." *Mermaid Coral: "That we can have some wild animals at the Welcome Party." *Jackson: "Focus, Mermaid Coral. The talking rhino with all four wheels." *Mermaid Coral: "Right. We have to find out where AJ could be." *Cassidy: "Until then, I hope Hilary is having much luck than we are." (Meanwhile, Hilary drove around the place for a tour.) *Hilary: "This is the All Star Sports Stadium, where we play a lot of sports. This is the boardwalk. I'm sure it'll be fun to try something new. Trust me." (They arrived at the boardwalk. Song: You Might Like Something New.) * (Song ends.) *All: (Laughing). *Noah: "That was fun." *Hilary: "It sure is. I sure hope my friends are having as much fun as they intended at the Welcome Party." (Meanwhile, Gordon and Olivia arrived.) *Olivia: "Hi everyone." *All: "Hi guys." *Gordon: "Let me guess. Planning a Welcome Party, Huh?" *All: "Yeah. Don't you know it." *Stripes: "Rawr. Mermaid Coral's cousins are coming for the Welcome Party as the guests of honor." *Mermaid Coral: "Hey look. It's my bugle. I knew I found it." (Mermaid Coral blows on it and there was stomping.) *Mermaid Coral: "Huh." *Olivia: "An elephant must've heard Mermaid Coral play her bugle." *Gordon: "Sounds like he's heading this way." *Mermaid Coral: "Everyone inside. Hurry!" (They raced inside leaving Blaze and Stripes in the middle of the stomping.) *Mermaid Coral: "I hope we find AJ and I hope Hilary is having as much fun as we are." (Meanwhile, Hilary and her friends are still having fun.) *Hilary: "That was fun." *Noah: "Hey Guys. Look. Pinwheels for everybody." *Brianna: "Wow. Look at it twirl." *Brendan: "Look at it swirl." *Brianna: "Look at it whirl. This thing is so awesome." (There was a growly sound that made the birds fly away.) *Brendan: "And it makes a loud sound." *Noah: "Hey. Wait a minute. Pinwheels don't make loud growly sounds. Do they?" *Kipper: "That's not the pinwheels, mates." *All: "It's not." *Hilary: "Nope. It's my tummy growling. I must be hungry." (Kipper's own stomach growls.) *Kipper: "Me too." *All: (Laughing). (The clock suddenly ticks.) *Hilary: "Yikes. I have to get to the party before it's too late." *Kipper: "We gotta hurry." (Some time later, they arrived at the party.) *Hilary: "Okay. We're here now." (They noticed Ellie, Teddy and Kathleen running from the gorilla.) *All: (Screaming). *Hilary: "What the?" (Ellie, Teddy and Kathleen opened the gate and raced to hide.) *Brianna: "Quick. Get down. Gorilla at 1:00." *Kipper: "Crikey!" (They ducked down as Bam raced through the opened gate. Mermaid Coral was just outside decorating until she noticed her and got frightened and she quickly raced inside.) *Mermaid Coral: "I need the parachute, guys." *Duke: "Do you really need it, Mermaid Coral." *Luke: "This isn't a good time for parachuting off a cliff, Mermaid C." *Mermaid Coral: "I just need it to hide from that gorilla." (Mermaid Coral quickly hides herself in the parachute. She gets out a walkie talkie.) *Mermaid Coral: "Jackson, Cassidy. Any luck finding AJ." *Jackson: "Not yet. But we found rhino tire-tracks." *Mermaid Coral: "Tire-tracks?" *Cassidy: "It's a long story." *Mermaid Coral: "Well, I'm trying to hide from that gorilla who had scared off my cousins." *Both: "Gorilla?" *Mermaid Coral: "It's a long story for me and my cousins. Just let me know more info about where AJ could be." *Both: "Will do." (Mermaid Coral hides herself in the parachute and just stood there near the playground set. Meanwhile, Jackson and Cassidy are following the rhino tire-tracks.) *Jackson: "I think we're near the place where AJ is." *Cassidy: "Yeah. I can hear the sound of voices from here." *Jackson: "It sounds like it's coming from inside the classroom." (Meanwhile, just outside the gate.) *Hilary: "C'mon. Let's go while we still got the chance." (They walked slowly through the gate and all the way to the treehouse.) *Noah: "What's this." *Hilary: "The basket lift up to the treehouse." *Brianna: "We'll pull on the rope and the basket will lift up." *Noah: "I'll lift up from the top." (Hilary climbs in the basket and Kipper jumps in too.) *Brendan: "We'll meet you at the top." (The kids pulled Hilary up to the treehouse.) *Noah: "See Hilary. I can't believe we worked together." *Hilary: "Hmm. I might need a perfect disguise to help my friends." *Noah: "I know just the disguise. It may feel strange, but I think it might help us out." (Brianna, Brendan and Noah worked hard. They made rhino-ears headband and placed it on Hilary's head and they added a tail. Then they put a horn on Hilary's nose. Brianna and Brendan get out a mirror while Noah crocheted Hilary's party bow.) *All: "Ta-Da." *Hilary: "Whoa! I look totally different." (The bells ring.) *Noah: "I'd better get that." (Noah answered the can phone near the bells.) *Noah: "Hello." *Gordon: "Uh Hello, whoever you are. I'm Gordon and this is Olivia." *Noah: "I'm Noah and this is Brianna and Brendan." *Gordon: "We were hoping you can get Hilary for us." *Olivia: "Jackson and Cassidy found some rhino tracks and they hear voices coming from the classroom. But they're too nervous to go in there. We need a volunteer to help us." *Hilary: "I'll come down. Be right there." *Noah: "This is where the best thing is yet to come." (A slide appears.) *Noah: "Okay Hilary. Have fun out there. I'm sure you'll get over your shyness fear in no time at all." (Hilary and Kipper slide down.) *Hilary: "Whee!" (They reached the bottom of the slide, just as Gordon and Olivia rushed over to them.) *Gordon: "Glad you made it, Hilary." *Olivia: "Some kids these days often get shy a lot. But I'm sure you can do better." *Hilary: "You know I will. I've done a lot of things by myself many many times before. But how hard can it be." (They went inside the school and they arrived at the door where Jackson and Cassidy arrived to.) *Jackson: "Glad you got the message, Hilary." *Cassidy: "We're just too shy to even go in there." *Hilary: "I know. But fortuitously, I'll go in there and find out." *Gordon: "Be careful in there." *Hilary: "Okay. I will. You do realize someone had to do it." *Gordon: "Yeah, right. One, two, three, Go. Okay, who's next." *Hilary: "AJ, here I come." *All: "Huh." *Hilary: "Hey Gordon, you said go!" *Gordon: "I did, really." *Olivia: "Look Out." (The guys got out of the way as Hilary opened the door and went in the classroom and dust begins to form.) *Hilary: (Coughs)"What in the name of Rallying Rhino-Beetles is going on in here." (The dust clears up and AJ was just standing there.) *AJ: "Hey Hilary. Glad you made it in time." *Hilary: "Well, I'm glad that you're okay." *AJ: "Yeah. If only Jackson and Cassidy could be here, then I wouldn't feel so alone. I've been like that ever since we got scared and scattered." *Hilary: "Gordon and Olivia told me to go in there for my friends. Jackson and Cassidy are too nervous to come in." *AJ: "Well. Let's play the Big and Little Game." (Song: Big and Little Song.) * (Song ends. Mermaid Coral kept still in the parachute. Sure enough, she hopes that the gorilla doesn't know her.) *Mermaid Coral: (Whispers)"I sure hope the gorilla doesn't find me." (Back in the classroom, AJ, Hilary and Kipper are looking for something big and little.) *Kipper: "Hmm. Big, little. I've found a chair and its big and I've found a crayon and its little." *Hilary: "Okay. Big, little. I've found a desk and its big and I've found a pencil and its little." *AJ: "Hmm. Let's see. Big, little." *Hilary: "Huh." *Kipper: "Uh. Hilary and I just remembered that we have to go outside for some fresh air." *Hilary: "Gotta go." (Kipper and Hilary rushed outside.) *Hilary: "Kipper, normally when I meet new people I introduce just after singing. But this time, my shyness fear has came back. What am I gonna do. If only Blaze and AJ were here, then they'd help me find the confidence." *Sheila: (Sings)Nothing's better than friends. Whoo! Don't you agree and there's never been a friend(Coughs)More perfect than me. *Hilary: "Oh look at that. It's our cousin Sheila the kangaroo." *Brianna: "Huh. Is she a kangaroo." *Sheila: "Of course I'm a kangaroo(Sneezes)Achoo! I have a cold." *Noah: "Thanks for telling us." *Sheila: (Sneezes). *All: "Whoa!" (Then, nothing happened.) *Sheila: "Huh." *Hilary: "Hi Cousin Sheila. It's great to see you again. I like you to meet my new friends, this is Brianna, right next to her is Brendan and that's..." *Sheila: "Achoo!" *Noah: "Noah! They call me Noah." *Kipper: "Ya here for the Welcome Party." *Sheila: "Sure am." *Hilary: "It's been so long since I've met you on Concert Day. You came and had a kanga-tastic time with us." *Sheila: "Huh. I guess that's true." *Hilary: "Anyway. We need to find the others. C'mon." (The kids rushed off in hopes of finding the other kids.) *Hilary: "Hello. Is anyone hiding." (Before Hilary looks in the parachute, she hears something she'd never heard before.) *Bunk: (Laughs). *Hilary: "Wow! It's an elephant. Hmm. Now where are the others." *Olivia: (Laughs). *Gordon: "Quiet Olivia. Or else Hilary will hear you and find us." *Sheila: "I spy Gordon and Olivia." *Gordon: "But you gotta tag us too. Run Olivia." (All at once, the animals including Blaze, AJ and Stripes raced outside.) *Hilary: "Wait. Where's Mermaid Coral hiding." *Mermaid Coral: (Sneezes). *Kipper: "What's that sound." *Hilary: "Over there." *Mermaid Coral: (Sneezes)"Achoo!" (Her sneeze sends the parachute high in the air.) *AJ: "Whoa!" *Jackson: "Gesundheit!" *Cassidy: "Oh boy." *All: "I know. Oh my goodness." *Hilary: "Gotcha, Mermaid Coral." *Mermaid Coral: "Hey Everyone. Hey. Has anyone seen my cousins." *Ellie: "We're over here." *Teddy: "And we're so nervous." *Kathleen: "We never knew who those animals are." *Mermaid Coral: "Cousins! It's okay. They're only saying hello." *Kathleen: "Really." *Hilary: "Yeah." *AJ: "Sometimes, you just gotta try to make new friends." *Mermaid Coral: "Everyone! I'd like you to meet Ellie, Teddy and Kathleen." *All: "Hi everyone. Hi cousins. Welcome." *Ellie: "Um. Hello." *Hilary: "Ya know what'll makes this day better. An adventure." *AJ: "Okay. Let's go!" (Song: Let's Go.) * (Song ends.) *Noah: "We've never been on any adventures with our new friends before." *Teddy: "Plus, we don't know where we're going." *Hilary: "Have no fear, your fun-filled adventurer is here. Who's up for a sea adventure." *Kipper: "Me!" *Sheila: "Can't wait for this adventure." *Mermaid Coral: "Alright!" *Brianna: "An Adventure. I love it." *Brendan: "Can't wait." *Noah: "Could be fun." *Ellie: "Cool." *Teddy: "Alright!" *Kathleen: "Okay." *Jackson: "I wish we could but, I have to go home and check up on Jordan later." *Luke: "Yeah. And Duke and I have other things in mind at the moment." *Gordan: "And Olivia and I have to go shopping with Mom and Dad later." *Blaze: "Looks like it's just us, guys." *AJ: "More adventuring for us, Hilary." *Hilary: "Okay. Let's go!" *AJ: "Make the wish, Hilary." *Hilary: "I wish we could go sailing. I wish we could go sailing. I wish we could go sailing." (In a magic sparkle, Hilary appears on her Dreamboat, in her bathing suit. Kipper and Sheila were on board too, along with Brianna, Brendan and Noah who got their swimsuits as well. Mermaid Coral jumped out of the water and landed.) *Mermaid Coral: "So. Are we at the right place." (Just at that moment, a sailboat sails past.) *All: (Cheering). *Hilary: "Oh. Look. Our friends' are here too. Hello." (They sail over to the kids.) *Blaze: "Ahoy!" *Hilary: "What's up." *Blaze: "AJ and I are on a boat ride with our friend, Stripes." *Stripes: "And we'd better hang on cuz there's a big wave up ahead." *Mermaid Coral: "Oh boy. What fun." (They jump the wave.) *All: (Cheering). *Hilary: "That was fun." *Blaze: "Whoa! Look at that." *Brianna: "What is it." *Blaze: "It's an island." *Kipper: "Huh. What a coincidence." *Hilary: "Hey. Anyone know that island anywhere." *All: "No. Haven't seen it here before. Nuh-uh. No." *Stripes: "That's strange. This island isn't on my map." *AJ: "It must be a place no one's ever been before." *Mermaid Coral: "Huh. How strange." *Blaze: "Well. C'mon. Let's go check it out." (They sail closer to the island, with Mermaid Coral following behind. They soon enter a jungle.) *AJ: "Whoa!" *Hilary: "Cool!" *Blaze: "Hubcaps." *Sheila: "What is that." *Blaze: "It's a giant lion's head. With a waterfall." *Stripes: "Ooh!" *Hilary: "Whoa!" *AJ: "Awesome!" (They approach land and get off.) *Noah: "Wow! What fun." *Brendan: "I can't believe we're actually doing this." *Hilary: "This really is an adventure." *AJ: "I wonder who lives in a place like this." *Mermaid Coral: "I think I know." (Just as she said this, an elephant named Bunk appears.) *Bunk: "Cannonball!" (The animals are here and they began to have fun.) *Blaze: "Hubcaps! Look at all these animals." *Kipper: "They really do seem to be having fun." *Sheila: "C'mon." (They raced over to a pond, just as Bunk comes up and sprays everyone, soaking them with water.) *All: (Laughing). *Bunk: "Oh. Wow! Visitors! Hey everybody. Look. We've got visitors." (The animals came over to them.) *Brianna: "Oh wow. There are so many animals here." (Mermaid Coral jumped as a gorilla lands near Blaze.) *Mermaid Coral: (Sighs)"Okay. Time to introduce ourselves." *Bam: "Hiya Friends. Welcome." *Mermaid Coral: "Um. Hello." (And with that, Blaze high tires.) *Blaze: "Wow! Nice to meet you." *Kipper: "It's a perfectly beautiful kanga-riffic day. Huh, mate." *Hilary: "I know. There's so much out there to explore. I don't know where to..." (Before she can finish, she hears something that startled her.) *AJ: "Whoa!" *Kipper: "Crikey!" *Hilary: (Gasps)"Is that what I think it is." *AJ: "I've never met a Rhino before." *Nelson: "That's funny. I've never met a kid before." (As he spoke, he helps AJ onto his back.) *Hilary: "Huh. Ya know, there's always a first time for everything(Gasps)." (Even as she finishes her sentence, she looked up in surprise and then she got soaked again.) *Hilary: "Oh Great." *All: (Laughing). *Monkey: "I hope you guys like to monkey around." (Stripes did a backflip.) *Stripes: (Giggles)"We sure do." *Mermaid Coral: "We always try to have fun." *Blaze: "Wow! This place is amazing. But where are we." *Sheila: "Yeah! I don't remember being here before." *Bunk: "You're on Animal Island." *All: "Animal Island." *Mermaid Coral: "I think they should introduce themselves to us with a Welcome Song. Hit it!" (Song: Welcome Song.) * (Song ends. Meanwhile, in Hilary's world.) *Gordon: "So I was like gonna help decorate and then I noticed the elephant that we have to hide behind a tree." *Olivia: "Of course. We were lucky that time. Am I right." (Just then, Jackson and Cassidy raced over.) *Jackson: "Guys! Help!" *Cassidy: "There's an emergency." *Gordon: "An emergency?! Where?" *Jackson: "The river. Not far from here. A beavers' dam just sprung a leak." *Cassidy: "I got a little carried away with the sticks and..." *Gordon: "Oh. Don't tell us. Let me guess. Cassidy pulled a stick out and another and pop, pop, pop, pop, pop. Leaks galore." (Jackson and Cassidy nodded.) *Olivia: "Oh Dear. We have to do something about that dam." *Jackson: "Duke and Luke are trying their best to stop the water." *Olivia: "We really have to do something." *Cassidy: "Are you guys thinking what we're thinking." *Olivia: "That it'll be a perfect day for a swim." *Jackson: "Focus, Olivia. The dam." *Olivia: "Right. We have to do something now!" *Gordon: "Until then. I hope Hilary and Mermaid Coral are having as much fun as we are." (Meanwhile, on Animal Island, a lizard named Lazard was looking through the telescope.) Category:Blog posts